Traspasando La Línea De La Privacidad
by Fokiita
Summary: Entremos en la privacidad del diario intimo de Sharpay y Gabriella. Secretos y traiciones.
1. Chapter 1

**Traspasando La Línea De La Privacidad**

**Mi segundo Fic! En mi opinio, este es un fic mas para mujeres que para varones, pero leanlo de todos modos! Capaz entiendan un poco mas "la mente femenina".**

Ultima hoja del diario de Gabriella Montez:

_17 de diciembre:_

_Nunca pensé que Sharpay tuviera razón. Ahora mi vida esta echa un desastre. … Tengo el corazón partido, yo lo amaba. Pero el amaba a …¿ Tendré que pasar el resto de mi vida con Sharpay? No! … Aunque seamos mejores amigas, desde que Taylor no me dirige la palabra, estamos mas unidas que nunca. Aunque ella puede ser insoportable, es la única persona que conozco que le esta pasando lo mismo que a mi. … Deseo nunca haber abierto esa puerta! … Las lagrimas no paran de surgir, tanta tristeza hace mal. Por que no escuche a Sharpay! Ella no me escucho a mi, tampoco me hizo caso. Necesito olvidarme de el. Como? .. Maldición! …_

Diario de Sharpay Evans, ultima hoja.

_17 de diciembre de 2006: Odio a todo el mundo! Cada cosa que me hace acordar a el me pone irritante! La vida me odia! Tantos planes, tanto pensar… y todo en vano! … Mas que a nadie odio a mi hermano! De tantas personas que hay en el mundo justo a el! … Acepto que Ryan este enamorado, pero de la persona equivocada! Desde que Gabriella me contó … No lo podía creer! Pero yo lo amo! … Tampoco quiero imaginarme que esto significa que tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida con Gabriella! No! Pesadilla! … _

Lo que esta en _… _quiere decir que tiene una continuación. Perdón por tan cortito Fic, lo que pasa es que los _… _me lo acortaron, pero lo de un poco de suspenso a la historia, Je!

Continua!


	2. Chapter 2

Diario de Sharpay Evans;

_26 de noviembre del 2006: Mi hermano tenía razón, tengo que agradecerle a Dios. Estella es muy buena, y aunque no sea mi madre genética la quiero de todos modos. Nunca voy a extrañar a mi padre, ni siquiera sé su nombre. Nunca se preocupo por mi hermano ni por mí. Sueño todas las noches el momento cuando tenia apenas 7 años, vivíamos en New York, mi hermano y yo nos la pasábamos pidiendo monedas en las peligrosas calles, día y noche sin parar. Teníamos que traer a casa, por lo menos $3, y si le traíamos menos, nos dejaba sin cenar. Apenas teníamos dinero para comer una rodaja de pan como almuerzo. También tengo ese feo recuerdo que siempre me decía mi padre: "prostituta!". Nunca me dijo "hija" y a mi hermano lo trataba muy mal. Recuerdo que siempre le pegaba con un cinturón de cuero cada vez que no cumplía sus mandatos. Pero un día, no reacuerdo muy bien como, conocimos a Estella, la persona mas dulce y amable que haya conocido. Nos adopto a mi hermano y a mí. De allí nos mudamos a México, Albuquerque. Pero lo mas raro, fue que de pobre pase a vivir a una mansión. Fue difícil adaptarme a tantos lujos, apenas conocía el teléfono publico. Y pase de ser castaña a rubia, y según Ryan "de cabello mugriento a cabello princesita". Estella me puso Sharpay y a mi hermano Ryan, junto con su apellido Evans. Nos cuida como los hijos que nuca tuvo, por el hecho de que es viuda y durante el matrimonio, perdió un hijo. Luego el marido fue atropellado por un camión. Parece que somos las personas que calmamos sus penas. La única persona confiable es Ryan, pero necesito contarle a alguien más de mi gran secreto. En la escuela me creen la chica perfecta, si se enteraran de mi pasado, no me tendrían el respeto que yo quiero. Se lo contaría a Gabriella, es una chica dulce, pero si le cuento ella, se lo contara a Troy, y Troy a sus amigos, y así toda la escuela se enteraría. Por eso con mi hermano juramos nunca decir nada sobre nuestro pasado. _

Diario de Gabriella

_27 de noviembre: _

_Hoy no fue un día muy agradable, Taylor: supuestamente las mejores amigas se hablan, cuentan chismes y secretos, pero ya no me dirige la palabra… ¿Sabrá algo que yo no se?¿Habré herido sus sentimientos y no me habré dado cuenta?. La verdad nose… Lo mismo le esta pasando a Troy, no lo veo mas con su grupo de basketbolistas, ahora el es la única persona con quien puedo confiar, es como mi mejor amigo. La mitad de la escuela piensa que estoy enamorada de el, o que estamos de novios, pero es todo mentira. A Troy, no lo amo, es como el hermano que nunca tuve, lo quiero, pero nada mas como amigo. El que realmente me interesa, es Ryan, es lindo, lastima su hermana, que es sumamente insoportable y nos llevamos pésimo. Se cree la chica perfecta por tener una mansión y mucho dinero. Desearía comprenderla y ser su amiga, pero es completamente imposible, somos de mundos diferentes, nunca nos comprenderíamos mutuamente, aunque lo intentáramos. A demás ella me odia, piensa que Troy y yo tenemos "algo", y se le nota en la cara que esta celosa. Trato de acercarme a ella, pero me responde con gestos muy desagradables. Nunca podremos ser amigas de este modo. _

Continua!


	3. Chapter 3

Diario de Sharpay;

_28 de noviembre del 2006: No creo ir. Kelsi nos invito a Ryan y a mí a una fiesta en su casa. ¿Por qué ir? Casi toda la escuela me odia. La fiesta es el 30. Asi que voy a llamar a Gabriella. Prefiero hablar con Jake el destripador, pero si voy a ir a la fiesta quiero divertirme y hablar con otras personas y no solamente con mi hermano. Voy a invitar a Gabriella al** Shopping-mall** de la esquina. Capaz la chica dulce de High School no sea tan dulce y sea un poco arrogante. _

Diario de Gabriella

_28 de noviembre:_

_Sharpay me invito a ir al Shopping-mall, ¿Qué bicho le pico? Nunca quiso acercarse a mi. En fin, Kelsi me invito a una fiesta. Es en dos días. Estoy segura de que voy a ir, quiero tratar de reconciliarme con Taylor._

_21:30: Regrese del Shopping-mall con Sharpay. Lo invite a Troy. Sharpay, obviamente no le importo. Pero hubo algo raro, ¿Desde cuando Ryan y Troy se llevan tan bien? Parecen dos mejores amigos. Yo con Sharpay, podríamos decir que avanzamos un poco, nos reímos juntas y conversamos como amigas. _

Diario de Sharpay;

_29 de noviembre del 2006: Creo que Gabriella me esta empezando a caer bien. Ayer descubrí que aunque seamos dos personas completamente distintas pudimos conectarnos un poco y hablar como si hubiéramos sido amigas de toda la vida. Ahora ceo que sí, voy a ir a la fiesta de Kelsi, puedo hablar con Gabriella o mejor, ¡capaz hable con Troy! _

_30 de noviembre del 2006: Hoy es la fiesta, tuve un montón de problemas con decidir la ropa, pero ya estoy lista. Troy nos pasa a buscar a mí y a Ryan en su auto junto con Gabriella._

_23:30: Es muy tarde para andar escribiendo, pero no tengo sueño. Esto es lo paso en la fiesta:_

_Habíamos llegado. Estaba muy emocionada. Tenia esperanzas de que algo extraño iba a pasar. Estaba hablando con Troy, Gabriella y mi hermano. Entonces Ryan le dice algo a Gabriella, no sabía que fue lo que le dijo, la música estaba muy fuerte y no escuche nada. Gabriella y Ryan se fueron, dejándonos a Troy y a mí: SOLOS. Estaba muy emocionada, estaba hablando con Troy. Pero luego vi algo que me dejo completamente en shock. Me quede congelada al ver a mi hermano **besando a Gabriella**. Troy, al ver mi cara en estado de shock, me pregunta: - Estas bien? Que miras? – Entonces se da vuelta (el estaba de espaldas en esa escena y tenia un vaso con cerveza en la mano). Al ver a Gabriella besando a mi hermano, Troy suelta el vaso y lo deja caer al suelo. Se quedo en shock al igual que yo. No lo podía creer. Luego de la escena del beso, Gabriella le dice algo a Ryan, y se va. Creo que fue al baño. Entonces Ryan fue acercándose hacia nosotros dos (Troy y yo), estaba apunto de burlarlo a Ryan y ponerlo apenado asiendo mis típicas burleta, pero en ese momento Troy me besa (fue algo raro pero al mismo tiempo me gusto) Fue algo inesperado. No lo podía creer. Cuando termina el beso, Troy me dice: -"Te llevo a casa" – Y yo como una idiota: -"si si claro"- Entonces mi hermano, yo, Troy y Gabriella decidimos irnos de la fiesta. El viaje de vuelta fue sumamente silencioso. _

Diario de Gabriella

_30 de noviembre:_

_No puedo creer lo que paso en la fiesta:_

_Habíamos llegado. Tuve un sentimiento repentino de incomodidad, pero se me paso en un segundo¡ y estaba lista para divertirme! Estaba hablando muy entretenidamente con Sharpay, Ryan y Troy. Entonces Ryan me dice: - "Gaby, te quiero enseñar algo" – Y yo ¡como negarme a esa proposición! Acepte._

_- Gaby – me dice Ryan – Nose si estoy haciendo lo correcto, pero –_

_- Pero? – Digo yo._

_Entonces me mira fijo a los ojos y me roba un beso. Fue una noche mágica. No lo podía creer!. Ryan me beso!. Lastima que el momento había terminado. Pero había algo que no compendia. Necesitaba estar sola, entonces le digo a Ryan que tenía que ir al baño. Y me voy. Cuando llego al baño me miro al espejo: "No lo puedo creer. Se supone que no tendría que estar sintiendo esto." Era una llama que venia desde mi estomago. Era una sensación incomoda. ¿Tenia que pasar eso? No lo se. Pero decidí salir del baño, cuando salí me tope con una sorpresa. Lo vi a Troy **besando** a Sharpay. Wow! Quede en shock al igual que Ryan que estaba cerca de ellos dos. Después de ver eso Troy decide llevarnos a nuestras casas. _

Continuara!

Parece que es un Tropay y un Ryella. Pero… ¿Por qué Ryan beso a Gabriella?¿Sera poque esta enamorado de ella?¿Y si no es asi?¿Si la beso porque tenia otras intenciones? Y lo mismo con Sharpay y Troy. ¡Los quiero dejar **totalmente intrigados a todos**! D


	4. Chapter 4

Diario de Gabriella

_2 de diciembre:_

_Pasaron dos dias. No puedo olvidarme del beso que me dio Ryan. Me siento muy confundida. ¿Por qué me beso? ¿Me ama? ¿Y si no es asi? ¿Por qué tengo tanta inseguridad? No se como responder estas preguntas. Me tienen muy estresadas. Exagero un poco pero, no puedo parar de pensar en ello. Aunque no me interece y no es mi asunto ¿Por qué Troy la beso a Sharpay? Troy nunca me dijo que sentía algo por Sharpay. Supuestamente el es mi mejor amigo._

_4 de diciembre:_

_Llame a Troy para hablar. Vino a mi casa. Queria sacarme esa duda. Pero de esa duda surgio una sorpresa. Me confeso algo que me puso muy contenta. Troy, Troy ¡Es gay! Primero no lo podia creer. Un secreto tan profundo y tan intimo, ¡y yo lo sabia! Me dijo que se lo tenia que contar a alguien, no podia ocultarlo para toda la vida, y decidió contármelo a mi! Me siento muy honrada! _

Diario de Sharpay;

_1 de diciembre del 2006: Es imposible olvidar el beso que me dio Troy. Pero no creo que Gabriella sea la chica para Ryan ¿Qué le vio mi hermano? Bueno, son hombres, no pretendo comprenderlos y nunca lo intentare. _

_8 de diciembre del 2006: Ryan no estaba en casa. Son las 23:30 y todavía no llego a casa. Estella no parece preocupada, ¿Sabra algo que yo no se? Todos los sabados (incluyendo hoy) mi hermano desaparece y no me dice donde esta. Así que voy a ir de "excursión" a su cuarto. El me prohíbe que entre. Pero quiero saber que cosa me oculta._

_Recién acabo de terminar mi "excursión" y vi algo que me impresionó mucho. Entre al cuarto de Ryan. Cuando entre lo primero que note fue que el cuarto estaba completamente limpio. Me senté en su cama, era muy cómoda, ahora ya se porque le costaba tanto levantarse para ir al colegio. Pero había algo que me molestaba. Levante el colchón y observe que había un par de libros forrados con papel negro. Saque el papel muy cuidadosamente, tratando de que no se rompieran y logre ver la tapa del libro. Uno decía: ¿Como me paso esto? Y el otro: Aprendiendo a convivir con el problema. No entendí muy bien de que se trataban, así que decidí leer la contratapa. De lo que yo me acuerdo decía algo así: _

_¿Cómo me paso esto?: Lo pensaste y reflexionaste. Y llegaste a la conclusión de que era verdad. Pero, ¿Cómo rayos te sucedió a ti? En este libro podrás comprender algunas situaciones o momentos que es posible que te hayan ocurrido para que te enteraras de que eras heterosexual. _

_Aprendiendo a convivir con el problema: Tenias tu grupo de amigos, pero ahora que eres gay te sientes extraño en el grupo o atraído por tu mejor amigo. ¿Cómo haces para seguirle hablando o para no perder su amistad? Un grupo de doctores se han juntado para charlar acerca de este problema. Encontraras respuestas a todas tus preguntas y un montón de consejos. Quien sabe, capaz haya personas en tu grupo que tienen el mismo problema._

_¿Heterosexual? ¿Mi hermano? No lo podía creer. Mi hermano es gay! Nunca me lo dijo! En ese momento había llegado mi hermano. Pero no me había dado cuenta. Y me vio en su habitación y me mando a la mierda. Era la primera vez que vi a mi hermano tan enojado. Pero logre calmarlo y logre tener un conversación decente con el acerca del tema. Y me lo confeso, el era gay. Primero me quede en shock, pero después me alegre tanto, tenia una enorme alegría interna que lo abrace con todo mi corazón. Es algo raro, ¿Por qué a las mujeres les gusta saber que algun ser querido, varon, no es homosexual? Ahora que lo pienso si mi hermano es gay ¿Por qué beso a Gabriella?_

Continua!

Por si alguna persona tiene alguna duda o no sabe: _homosexual_, es estar atraído por la persona del sexo **opuesto** y _heterosexual_, es sentirse atraído por la persona del **mismo **sexo.

Espero que les aya gustado el Cap! Nos vemos! Y Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasado! Y también aviso que el 31 de Diciembre fue mi Cumpleaños! No creo que les importe mucho pero lo digo de todos modos! Je! D


	5. Chapter 5

Diario de Sharpay

_9 de diciembre del 2006: Decidí hablar con Gabriella acerca de Ryan. Tenia que saber que el era "rarito". Si no ella va a amar a alguien que le miente. Y eso es malo. La invite a Gabriella a casa. Ryan no estaba se había ido al cine. Hable con Gabriella muy poco tiempo. Cuando le dije lo que encontré en el cuarto de Ryan no me creyó ni una palabra de lo que le dije. Entonces la entupida me hizo enojar. Estoy segura que ella me lo dijo por tanta rabia. Me dijo que Troy es gay. Imposible. Troy no es gay. Tanta rabia la hizo decir cualquier cosa._

Diario de Gabriella

_10 de diciembre:_

_¡No lo puedo creer! Yo pensaba que tener un amigo gay iba a ser muy divertido. Como Taylor ya no me hablaba podía tener a alguien con quien hablar sobre chicos, ropa y maquillaje. Pero nunca pensé en las consecuencias. La escuela ya había terminado, pero me había olvidado unos libros en la sala de teatro, así que fui y los busque. Busque por todas partes mis "queridos" libros y cuando los encontré, escuche un extraño ruido que provenía del armario de limpieza. Abrí la puerta lentamente. La luz estaba apagada. Y cuando la enciendo, veo algo que nunca quisiera haber visto. Al mismo tiempo era muy excitante pero, por otra parte, me sentí completamente inútil. Eran Troy y Ryan. Dándose un tremendo beso francés, mejor conocido como besar con lengua. Me quede completamente fría/congelada al ver esto. Estaba shockeada. Me sentí una completa idiota. Me quede mirando los dos cuerpazos pegados uno arriba del otro como por 5 segundos. Después entre en razón y serré rápidamente la puerta. Me fui de la escena lo más rápido posible. No puedo creer que Sharpay tuviera razón. Cuando Sharpay me contó ayer lo que ella había visto en el cuarto de Ryan, pensé que era mentira, pero ahora no tengo mas dudas. Entonces, ¿Por qué me beso? Estoy segura de que si le cuento esto a Sharpay no me lo creerá, como cuando le dije que Troy es gay. _

Continua!

Espero que les aya gustado. Es un poco corto. Sepan que intento hacer los capiss mas largos, pero no lo logro. Disculpen. Parecía un Tropay y un Ryella, pero ahora como sabrán es un **Tryan**.  Me encanta esa pareja! D

Algunos en los rewes me pedían que fuera un Ryella o un Tropay. Capaz, aya algunos momentos que sean así. Pero en si, el fic es un Tryan.


End file.
